Can't Take A Hint
by Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM
Summary: Leliana tries to invite Elissa to her tent, but subtly is lost on the poor Warden. Femslash!


_A.N:Okay, so I wrote this a little while after I wrote Better Than Candy. This actually happened to me while I was playing DA:O. I had no clue what she meant.. :P _

_Anyways, I know that this story isn't very good, but of course I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you in advance for reading it! :D_

* * *

Elissa stared across the fire, watching the bard strum her lute and hum some unknown song. She was staring, and she knew it, but she was making no conscious effort to look away. She had tried to not stare, but it was too hard not to look at Leliana. The bard was.. voluptuous.

_Rosy lips, blue eyes, creamy skin.. and not to mention her perky, round brea- No! Stop thinking such perverted thoughts, Elissa! __Mother Mallol_ _would be so disappointed in me...._

Though it wasn't just her looks, or her enchanting accent, that made Elissa admire Leliana. She was affectionate, unselfish, and just a good hearted person in general. Despite the Darkspawn, bandits, giant man-eating spiders, and everything else that they constantly faced she was always cheerful. Today was no different.

It had been two weeks since they kissed and confessed their love to one another. After that they spent much, if not all, of their time together. They'd talk, kiss, talk, and then kiss some more. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Elissa still managed to act like an imbecile around her.

The young Warden didn't even notice when the music stopped, or when Leliana walked over and sat down next to her. She was still too busy day-dreaming about the bard.

_I'm sorry Mother Mallol, but I just can't help not thinking about her... _

"What are you thinking about?"

Elissa jumped, startled by Leliana's voice. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here for quite some time already."

"Really? I'm sorry. I really, really am. I was just busy thinking about.." A blush slowly made it's way onto her face.

"Thinking about what?" Leliana said flirtatiously. Her interest had certainly been piqued.

"You.." Suddenly the ground was extremely interesting to Elissa.

Leliana chuckled, grabbing Elissa's chin with her hand and giving her a sensuous kiss on the lips. Elissa eagerly returned the kiss. Suddenly, Leliana stood up, and dusted off her clothing.

"Where are you going?" Elissa asked, disappointment. The kiss was amazing and she wanted it to continue.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in early. I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is." Leliana smiled, hoping that the Warden would get the hint. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"What's wrong Leliana?" Elissa stood up and grabbed Leliana's hands with her own. "Don't you wanna talk to me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Elissa. You know I enjoy your company. But it's getting chilly and I'd like to be in my soft, comfy bedroll."

"Okay, Leliana.. I'll see you in the morning then." Elissa gave Leliana a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know.. it would be nice if you came with me."

"What for?"

"So I can show you my collection of pressed flowers.."

"You collect flowers? That's neat. I remember when I was young I used to collect flowers. I had many different kinds, some were even poisonous. One day I left my collection in the larder and Nan mistook them for herbs.. Everyone in the castle got food poisoning. After that my mother just let me collect rocks.."

Leliana was beginning to get irritated. Subtly was truly lost on Elissa.

"I don't collect pressed flowers.."

"Oh? But you just said-"

"Stop pretending you don't know what I want." Leliana said angrily.

Elissa was confused. One minute they were kissing, then talking about collecting flowers, and now Leliana was mad at her. What had she done wrong? "Leliana.. I have no clue what you're talking about.."

"Elissa, I want _you _to come to _my _tent and spend the night with me."

Elissa thought about what Leliana said. _She wants me to come to her tent? For what? What could we possibly do?  
_

And then it hit her like a slap in the face. "Oh..... You want.. Me and you are gonna... I'm.. We.." Elissa's face was practically bright red.

Leliana smiled, happy that Elissa finally understood what she was trying to tell her. "Now hurry up before I lose my patience."

"................Yes ma'am!"


End file.
